


Good marks on all accounts

by first grade writing (wunderseltsam)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderseltsam/pseuds/first%20grade%20writing
Summary: He'swearingthem.  As if he's proud of them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Good marks on all accounts

He’s _wearing_ them. As if he’s proud of them. Head held high, and it reminds me of myself a few years ago. It seems so long ago. There’s a small smile on my lips.

We’re in the Great Hall, he just walked in so proudly, sitting down and smiling a very soft smile I haven’t seen on him. I would be jealous usually, I can finally admit that, but I am not.

Because I know.

People seem to be asking him about it, but he’s just smiling that smile. There will probably be an article about it in the Prophet tomorrow, and even more talking. By dinnertime today everyone will know, will stare at him and wonder.

…

I was right, the entire hall is full of whispers when he walks in to dinner. He’s stopped by a small boy, a really cute one, but he just smiles again, says something and goes on. The boy leaves, a bit of disappointment on his face.

I will sleep well tonight, and dream of those marks on his skin. I know his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I am actually publishing. Be nice.
> 
> Small fic written on an inspired lunch break.


End file.
